Pikmin: A Dweevils Chance
"Pikmin: A Dweevils Chance" is a Puzzle-Game released at the 28th of October by Aligator_VGZone, a one man army. What currently is me. It is the first puzzle game in the series of Pikmin, and also the first game announced for the PikWii. Also, it is the first game of the Pikmin FourPack Installment. Plot It was a fine beautiful day. The dweevils collected things for their beloved king (who is a Titan Dweevil), but from one moment after another, they got attacked by a big group of Pikmin! Normally, Dweevils do not attack Pikmin until they attacked them, so why should they attack then? The source of the attack seemed to be a little person in some kind of strange bobble and clothing. As fast as they could, they ran for their lifes to inform their king. Just as he heard the news, he fast decided what is the best to do: The strongest and most intelligent Dweevil should go to the surface and defeat the mysterious little person! Stages Main game stages: * The Forest of Hope * The Forest Navel * Distant Spring * The Final Trial Unlockable stages: * An Unhappy Ending * Screwloose Downloadable (part of the Halloween-Update): * Inside the Enemy * Ice Grinders A more detailed page will be coming soon. Gameplay At the beginning, you are able to choose one of five dweevil´s: * Anode Dweevil * Caustic Dweevil * Fiery Dweevil * Munge Dweevil * Volatile Dweevil The gameplay is almost the same with all dweevils, except for the Volatile Dweevil. The Volatile Dweevil is the only dweevil that knows how to lift Bomb-Rocks, but it will be explained later on. For the unlockable characters, see Bonus-Content. The game has 4 stages with 3 Levels per Stage (with the unlockable 2 stages excluded). The first two levels are courses, where you have to collect everything you can find and push a lot of different blocks around to open your way to the exit. The third level is the bossroom. Everyone of the 4 main stages is based off a level from the very first Pikmin-Game. Pikchievements These are the current achievements and the obtaining requirement: * Before it all started / Easy Pikchievement / Buy the full Fourpack before the release of all games inside the Fourpack * Spit it out! / Easy Pikchievement / Defeat the Red Bulborb * Fungus Race Winner / Easy Pikchievement / Escape the Puffstool * Doppelgangers Defeat / Normal Pikchievement / Show Smokey the Door * Your Quest is over? / Normal Pikchievement / Reveal D. Olimars true form * You won gold, old Chap! / Hard Pikchievement / Get 100% on the main game * Insides are not so gross after all / Normal Pikchievement / Escape the Insides of the enormous Emperor Bulblax * Fungus Race Champ / Normal Pikchievement / Win the Race against the Puffstool in "Ice Grinders" * Platinum suits you! / Hard Pikchievement / Get 100% in the whole game! Controls Hold your Wiimote sideways. The A-Button opens the inventory for the current level. It shows every "treasure" you collected, which level you´re in and the map. Anyway, it does not show the sections of the level you weren´t in at least one time, and you´ll have to search the treasures on your own too. If you hit the +-Button it will open the menu, where you can choose to exit the level to try it again later, restart the level (without the treasures you already collected), or to change the game-options. With the 1-button you perform an attack, that will use your element in the same matter as the dweevils attack in Pikmin 2. With the 2-button will your character collect items, grab blocks to push or pull them or even take up sleeping enemies. If you already wear an enemy, you cannot collect or grab anything else. Throw him into water, other enemies or even other environmental hazards with another push on the 2-button. Anyway, if you play as the Volatile dweevil and you hit the 1-button, he will activate the Bomb-Rock on his back. However, in this game you can throw the Bomb-Rock with another hit on the 1-button if activated. Obstacles & Enemies The enemies in this game you can meet in the levels vary from dweevil to dweevil. If you play as a Fiery dweevil, you cannot encounter any enemies whose attacks are based on fire etc. etc.. The enemies in this game are mostly Pikmin, with a few other well-known enemies. * Red Pikmin (Every stage) * Blue Pikmin (Every stage) * Yellow Pikmin (Every stage) * White Pikmin (Every stage) * Green Pikmin (Forest of Hope/Bonus Stage 2) * Black Pikmin (The Final Trial/Bonus Stage 1 & 2) * Cyan Pikmin (Distant Spring/Bonus Stage 2) * Wollywog (The Forest Navel/Distant Spring/Bonus Stage 1) * Yellow Wollywog (The Forest Navel/Distant Spring/Bonus Stage 1) * Armored Cannon Beetle (The Final Trial) * Mamuta (The Final Trial) * Black dweevil (The Final Trial/Bonus Stage 1 & 2) The obstacles are different types of blocks or hazards that want to be pushed around by you! Just to know what the differences are is the key to finish a level! Here goes the list: * Stone-Blocks: They are easy to push or pull and can be thrown into water. * Wood-Blocks: The blocks with the lowest weight, however it cant be pushed into water. * Bomb-Rocks: Will be activated if you touch it, but using the 2-button as a volatile dweevil will replace your other bomb rock (if thrown away), without activating the bomb! Every other dweevil is unable to pick up a Bomb-Rock and has to push or pull it. Only cracked stone blocks will be destroyed because of the explosion. * Cracked-Stone Blocks: Cracked blocks. Cannot be pushed or pulled and can only be destroyed by the explosion of a Bomb-Rock. * Rock-Blocks: Cannot be destroyed, pushed or pulled * Bomb-Blocks: Special Blocks that only appear in The Final Trial Level 2, where Dark Olimar build a course to stop you from going further. Bomb-Blocks will explode immediatly when touched. * D. Olimar Blocks: These blocks only appear at the final confrontation against the Dark Olimar. Bosses and Defeating Ways These are the Bosses for the 4 main stages. * Forest of Hope Boss: Red Bulborb The Red Bulborb will constantly spit out up to three Bomb-Rocks. Push the Bomb-Rocks near the Red Bulborb so the explosion will hit it. Repeat this three times and he dies. * The Forest Navel Boss: Puffstool The fight against the Puffstool is more a race, because you have to end a special course before the abnormally large Puffstool will hit you. If you reach the finish line, the Puffstool runs into a large gap. * Distant Spring Boss: Smokey Smokey is a dweevil just like you (if you´re an Anode dweevil, he will be too, and so on.). He´s running around aimlessly around the arena. Activate the Bomb-Rocks that lie around the stage, so they will hit Smokey when he runs by and they explode. If he tries to run into you, use your attack to confuse him (because as someone from your species he only gets confused when hit by your attack) and run away. If he gets hit by the Bomb-Rocks six times, he´ll give up. * The Final Trial Boss: D: Olimar Dark Olimar is the final boss of the game. He will fire lasers at you that kill you instantly, so hide behind D. Olimar Blocks. You´ll have to go the frontier line where he stands, and enlight the four strings just by picking up the small stones above them, when D. Olimar is out of energy from firing all the lasers. If defeated, the ending plays. Ending In the ending it is seen that where D. Olimar lay, is now just a white Pikmin left. Your character returns to the Titan dweevil to inform him about what just happened. The last thing seen is the Titan dweevil ordering that every dweevil shall stay in the hive as long as they don´t know about that mysterious enemy they soon will face ...... Bonus-Content As a bonus are there two bonus stages to unlock, called "An Unhappy Ending" and "Screwloose". Additionally are there two more dweevils to unlock by beating those stages, the Chill Dweevil and the Sandy Dweevil. The bonus stages are unlocked by collecting all the treasures to achieve 100% in the main game. As part of the Halloween Update, you can download two more stages for free at "Olimars goods"-Channel, called "Inside the Enemy" and "Ice Grinders". Due to the fact that you cannot unlock characters to play, you´ll get two more Pikchievements If completed. However, if you got "Platinum suits you!" before downloading the two stages, you´ll keep that Pikchievement. If not, you´ll have to pass "Inside the Enemy" and "Ice Grinders" with 100% first before getting the achievement. See for yourself whats inside of the bonus stages. Or wait until i edited this site. Trivia - One of the treasures to be collected is a Mario figurine - The AligatorVGZone-emblem is depicted on a gamecase, that says: "Olimar, the mind over the Pikmin, will return in an epic journey in february 2012!". The gamecase is a decoration and cannot be collected.